


Swimming Lesson

by Watashi_wa_Okami



Series: Oneshots no one asked for [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dadtoki, Day At The Beach, Drowning, Gintoki doesn't like the beach, Gintoki is the best, Gintoki needs a hug, Gintoki tortured is totally cannon, Helpless, Hijikata tries to help, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm sadistic, Implied/Referenced Torture, Innocent kids, Kagura swims a bit, Katsura knows, Love Gintoki, Past Torture, Phantom pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Waterboarding, Why can't Gintoki just be happy, but also love to hurt him, selfless bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_wa_Okami/pseuds/Watashi_wa_Okami
Summary: Where Gintoki just pretended he didn’t know how to swim and everyone decides they want to teach him
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Kondou Isao & Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki
Series: Oneshots no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 285





	Swimming Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am, I have class tomorrow, and if you think I went over at the end and edited this, I'm sorry to disappoint.
> 
> However, I'm not sorry for this. This is my shit. Love Gintoki, but I also love to hurt him.
> 
> -
> 
> Edit: It's 5pm, Coronavirus means a lot of reading ad rewriting. 
> 
> -
> 
> Edit: Spent three days just reading and editing. I think I'm satisfied and I hope it 
> 
> However, I'm not sorry for this. Love Gintoki and I still love to hurt him.

It’s summer and way too hot in Gintoki’s opinion, so when Kagura lays in front of the fan and Shinpachi is too hot to clean, he gives into their pleading to go swimming. He doesn’t necessarily want to go, but he can’t say no to their pitiful states.

 _It’ll be fine,_ he promises himself and works on packing a bag with extra sunscreen, an umbrella, and his floaty just in case (although recently it's been rougher than usual and he'd rather _not_ swim.) Each of them account for their own towels and soon they’re off. The journey's… interesting, to say the least. Thankfully (in Shinpachi’s opinion,) many of their friends had the same idea. Soon, most everyone they know can be found at the same beach. His sister insisted on coming, Katsura in a disguise, and the oblivious off-duty Shinsengumi trio (although they're all sure it's 'cause Kondo wanted to see Otae in a swimsuit.)

Gintoki takes time to lay out a towel and set the umbrella, careful to spread it out and set up his spot perfectly. He almost doesn’t catch Kagura as she goes to sprint to the water but he just manages to wrap his fingers around her wrist. She yanks him, _hard,_ and his shoulder pops.

“Gin-chan!” She halts, toes digging into the sand so she doesn't drag Gintoki away, but when he tugs at her she doesn't move. She just stares at him and her excitement vibrates off her in waves.

“You yato, you need sunscreen!” He tugs again. She stands still before pouting at him and trudging to the towel. As he grabs the bottle, she plops in front of him. Her leg doesn't stop shaking as he applies the sunscreen. But the nice breeze helps her forget the water for just a moment. Soon, a smile finds itself onto her face and she's staring up at the clear blue sky. Gin-chan had once said that her eyes were that color, bright and full, although he hadn't said it in so many words.

However, the good mood doesn't last too long. Kagura soon finds herself in a verbal spat with Sougo. Sougo who had realized what Kagura was trapped into and immediately prodded at the lion. Gintoki had defended the girl, taking pity on her since it's all because of him. But he can only do so much (actually, he can do a lot, especially in regards to Sougo, so Kagura manages to stay seated the entire time.)

"Gin-chan, are you done?" She growls, more than ready to launch at the sadist in front of her (and maybe behind her, too, if Gin-chan takes much longer.)

“You need to do your face.”

“But _Gin-chan!_ ” He heaves an exasperated sigh and when she turns to argue with him he quickly applies strips of sunscreen to her cheeks and nose. She pauses at the cool cream, startled but she melts into it just as quickly. Gintoki only sends her off once she's properly protected.

“When you feel it wearing off, come back. I don’t want to deal with you being burnt.”

“Well I don't wanna deal with your whining either!” She calls back and sticks her tongue out at him. He makes a face right back at her, one that makes her snap her head forward to hide a sudden smile. Behind her, he grumbles out something about 'these brats' but the corners of his lips tug upward anyway.

Once she's settled near the waters edge, Gintoki begins working towards his own comfort. He adjusts the shading and even managed to get a 'free' popsicle (free to him and that's all that matters.)

“Ah, hello, Gintoki.”

“Sup, Zura,” He says in that typical bored drawl before turning back to the rare delicacy (read: popsicle.)

“It’s not Zura it’s Captain Katsura!” He calls out but the only ‘Captain’ part is the eyepatch and that fake scar. He’s proudly in swim trunks with Elizabeth faithfully at his side, Gintoki won't be surprised if the man - ah, there it is, he put his hands on his hips and stands all noble-like. “Ready to get the One Piece?”

“The One Piece? Nah, I’ll leave that to a series that actually has a plot. Have you lost what little sense you had left?” Gintoki groans before shutting his eyes and leaning back against his chair (which is not his. He had dragged it from under one the Shinsengumi umbrellas, he thinks. Maybe it was someone else's but they weren't using it.)

“No! We can’t give up! You’re my Zoro, I _need_ you.”

“What? Hey, I said-”

“Come, now!”

“Dammit Zura!”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Captain Katsura!” The ruckus they make attracts all the attention Gintoki didn’t want. Soon, everyone is calling for him to join them in the water and he heaves a dejected sigh. He opens his mouth to retort but Katsura just hands him his duck floaty and pushes him into the water (he shouldn't have set up so close.) Gintoki just manages to catch himself in the shallow waters, arms bent and fingers already sinking in the dark sand.

Gintoki can't help the growl that rumbles from his throat and he whips to look at his old friend, his fringe hiding all but the red of his eye. Katsura doesn't even have a moment to process everything going in that mop head. Gintoki snaps out an arm like a viper, grabbing one of those long bangs and _pulling._ Katsura slams into the sand face-first with a satisfying _splat._

“Gin-chan! Gin-chan!” Kagura calls from her own floaty, except she’s not in the damn thing and Gintoki’s heart leaps out of his chest as she’s _swimming_ around Tae. “Look! I’ve been practicing.” She’s splashing around obnoxiously but Gintoki would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud. Of _course_ he’s proud. She’s swimming, and she looks so damn happy.

He fights another sigh as he wades out into the water and gets comfortable on his duck.

“Nice, Kagura.” He drones and tries not to sound too excited but her smile just grows wider. Man, since when could these kids read him so well?

“Wow, so china doesn’t sink?” Sougo calls out blandly and for a moment Kagura splutters in rage and loses her focus. Her head doesn't go under but it bobs, too close for comfort as water washes over her face in a thin blanket. But it's enough for Gintoki's heart to drop and for Tae to flinch, but she catches her rhythm before those looks become more active.

"You dumb - stupid - dumb sadist” She screeches and uses her floaty to reach him faster - except she’s heading further out, but Tae makes sure she's within reach. Everyone has headed to deeper waters, but not too deep. And they ~~even~~ manage to coax Gintoki to go as well - well, they _drag_ him out against his futile paddling.

“Gin-chan, swimming isn’t too-blah! Hard!” Kagura calls even though she got a mouthful of water. She just splutters it out and swings an arm over her donut.

“It’s decided!” Katsura calls with a raised arm. “Today is the day you learn to swim!” He declares and some in the group gain a glint in their eyes, something Gintoki doesn’t like one bit (few of them question the man's presence, how the Shinsengumi can be _that_ dull is beyond them.)

“Wha? I like my floaty!” He objects but he can tell they’re not having any of it. “A-ah, poor Gin-san needs to take a dump.” He sweats, more than aware of how futile the attempt is but maybe, just _maybe,_ it'll work. But when he tries to swim towards land, his ever-reliable duck gets grabbed and dragged back by a satanic Tae.

“Gin-san, you went to the restroom only a few minutes ago,” She says with the only sort of artificial sweetness that could make Gintoki's stomach drop. And drop it does, he almost watches his spirit leave. Soon he’s being taught different techniques by the people around him but he manages to stay in the floaty. They’re much too enthusiastic. It’s like having Rock Lee _and_ Guy-sensei teach him, for Hokage's sake!

“Come on, just let go of the floaty, it will be fine Yorozuya!” Kondo says good naturedly and he gives a grin as Tae looks at him. “I will help you!” He even adds a confident thumbs-up and glances towards Tae, _Yes! I look so cool, she will definitely-_

“Kon-do-san.” Tae calls sweetly and he looks over to see a demon looming behind her. Dark and ominous, and the chill that envelops him has happened one to many times. He knows what's next.

“Y-yes Otae-san?” He squeaks as she cracks her knuckles.

“ _Why is the water warmer?_ ” He cries out as the demons eyes flash red and soon everyone's yelling profanities. They screech and howl, each man for themselves as they try to swim away from the warm waters.

But as they all head, Kagura finds herself nearly helpless as a new swimmer. She breathes in some water as she had wadded too far from her floaty in her attempt at training harder, and she shrieks and recoils as the warm tendrils touch her.

“ _Gin-chan!_ ” She shouts and Gintoki turns to see her struggling to reach her pink donut. He watches her flail for a moment, mouth open and water spilling in for her to choke out. Their eyes meet over salty waters. Her eyes wide, as deep and blue as the waters threatening to swallow her.

Gintoki's heart tumbles, clenching as those familiar blue eyes tremble, pupils dilated before he hears her final strangled gasp.

And then she goes under.

“ _Kagura-chan!_ ”

“ _KAGURA!_ ” Gintoki yells, throat-tearing as he has many times before (more times than he'd ever have liked,) and his mind goes blank, numb. Suddenly that once orange sun is red hot. Red and fiery and nothing more than a demon looming overhead. _Not them._

He doesn't think for a moment. Just dives into the waters below, head first. He's collected enough to take a deep breath.

It envelops him in a cushioned void that fills his ears with cotton. He forces his eyes to open against his better judgement. It's blurry, taking a moment to adjust - a moment they don't have. It's foggy, disorienting (and _ew_ it's still a bit warm,) but the sudden sting of his eyes keeps him grounded.

He spots red and vermillion and blue. She's still flailing but in muted, slower movements. Her face is screwed tightly and bubbles escape her nose quickly - too quickly. At a frantic speed that makes Gintoki kick his feet _hard._ He torpedoes towards her, mind racing yet numb to all but one thought.

He doesn't pay and mind to the muffled words from above or the approaching figures on the surface.

By the time he reaches her, her movements have grown sluggish, numbingly limp. The bubbles have grown slow - too slow, way too slow. But it helps as he wraps his arm around her, pressing her back to his chest.

When he looks up, the sun glinting across the surface doesn't quite burn. But it's bright and the beams striking down in their warmth throw his head for another spin.

His mouth snaps open as his mind reels.

The water fills his lungs.

He gags at the invasion and a fire erupts in his chest. It burns, lungs flexing and twisting and his stomach rolls. He gags, convulsing but he forces his legs to kick anyway. The numbness spreads as cold nips each nerve but _Kagura._ She's weak, she's limp. _Kagura._

_It'll be fine._

He kicks hard, but not hard enough, and with only one arm he can only go so fast. The water flows around him, pushing at his shoulders and head. It presses his hair to his eyes, blurring the world into a mess of whites and silvers. But the pressure doesn't leave and he can't bre _athe he can't breathe, he can't get outhecan'tbreathehecan'tfightithecan-_

For the numbness that has taken over his body, when his face breaks the surface his body forces him to breathe. The cool air yet warm rays makes him throw his head back, forward, and he shakes himself as he drags Kagura to the surface.

The beach - he can't see anything, it's all blinding and his eyes sting in the air, full of salty grains that itch and bite. He gasps in harsh and rugged sounds but he's quick to notice that Kagura isn't doing the same.

He shakes his head again - he needs to get to the beach, to land, he needs to-

He strokes with the waves, unsure of where he'll land but that isn't what's important. Salty waves crash against his back and Kagura bobs with the water. It washes over both of them but he fights to keep them above it all, and what a fight it is. Blindly he scrambles, floating in a void with the voices of their friends muffled in his ears. 

His knee hits the hard sand underneath. The suddenness jolts him forward and he tumbles for a moment, stumbling until he gets his feet under him and he crawls to a stand. He takes heavy steps that are dragged, frantic yet uneven. His knees threaten to lock and buckle underneath him, forcing him to sway and stumble, coughing all the way.

_Bright, blinding - light, yellow._

He tries to ignore it all but he can't see, he can hardly feel, and water rattles in his lungs, bubbling with each jittering breath. He tries to ignore it all as he coughs and heaves, trudging along until - land.

He collapses at the shore once the water's gone. He's careful to not drop Kagura, but he practically falls onto his face and only barely lays her down softly. He collapses onto his hands and knees beside her. Heaving and sputtering, his lungs rattle and he shakes his head, fringe plastered to his forehead and the tips of silver hair invade his vision. He can just barely see the approaching bodies and their blurred legs.

The others reach him but they stay at the edge, fidgeting as Tae approaches the two. Gintoki's bent over himself, wheezing and trembling with his fingers flexing in the hot sand below. Tae drops beside Kagura and peers at Gintoki. After a few rattled breaths, he looks up at her. She catches those red eyes. They're still hazy and his pupils unfocused, but when that red gaze trails down to Kagura his body forces him to crawl towards her.

_She isn't breathing._

His hands shake as he reaches for her head. And for how hazy the world has become, for how blurred his thoughts have grown, he forces himself to take a breath and presses his lips to Kagura's. Tae keeps track of her pulse, giving silent updates that Gintoki can't really decipher, all he cares about is getting air into her lungs. He stutters throughout but he's careful, meticulous (he's done this before, Tae is quick to realize. And for how she wants to help, she hasn't.)

Had Gintoki's thoughts been less scattered, he may have been thankful for the damn war as the trembling leaves his hands (but not his chest.) It takes some time, too long, but after another shot - _breathe, please, breathe -_ Kagura spits water out. It bubbles in grays and some splatters onto Gintoki's face.

Not that he cares, not when he can hear her wheezed, rattled breaths.

She's breathing.

But as he hears those ragged breaths, Gintoki's mind short-circuits. All that he'd managed to suppress, all the sensations he'd blocked out, all the water and the burning, it returns. He grows acutely aware of the water in his lungs, the brightness assaulting his eyes and he can't _breathe._ His hands tremble uncontrollably, spasms shooting through him as a new sensation shoots down his spine.

He knows he isn't under the water, he isn't anymore. But - he's _drowning._

 _Bright - lamp light._ He convulses once, twice - he _can't breathe. He needs to breathe._ Instead, his chest dry heaves as water splutters from his lungs. It won't _leave._ It rattles deep and he can't get a good enough breath. Beside him, Kagura does the same with choked wet sounds that echo in his ears.

Hands grab his shoulders in a strong grip and he can't help the flinch. It throws his palms into the ground hard, sand burning but he's too numb to worry on it. Fingers wrap around his shoulders, his arms, tight, strong - he jolts, trying to yank himself away but the hands won't leave. They won't let him go.

Phantom white pain explodes in his skull, burning behind his eyes and pulsing with a heartbeat that's much too fast. _Red, bright - hot, pain._

They hold him there, their hands calloused and unfeeling. Searing heat burns his lungs and he heaves, again, coughing and spluttering, trying to get a good breath in before they put him under again. But a pressure holds itself against his chest and back, compressing his chest into a thick ball.

He can’t go under again. _He can’t, he won’t, he-_

_But does he have a choice?_

He’d rather the stick. But that isn’t his choice, either.

He thrashes again to get the hands off him. How many more times does he have to do this?

 _Pain. Pain._ **_Pain._**

His skin feels like it’s on fire and no amount of blinking gets rid of the shards of glass stuck behind his lids.

“Gintoki-”

“I don’t know - _let me go dammit I don’t know!_ ” His words come out frantic but not quite slurred - after all, they had just started the session, right? (They must have, his lungs aren’t completely waterlogged yet. _But they will be._ ) But the words tremble more than he'd like, fluctuating yet muffled to his ears.

“Katsura, what -”

“ _I don’t know._ ” Gintoki growls, voice coming out steady after a forced cough. They're his comrades. Even with their falling out, he would never betray them. Not Bakamoto, not Bakasugi, not Zura. It's the least he can do after failing them so much (too much, and the image of a flying head and a halo of hair burns itself onto his retinas.) “Fuck _off_. I don’t fucking _know!_ ”

And the hands are off and he can fucking breathe.

He bends over, dry heaving and trying to get the damn water out of his lungs (it's rattling, it is, he can _feel it._ ) His hands press against the fiery earth - they hadn’t bound his hands? - and he sputters, forcing himself to cough and just fucking _breathe._

Soon, he takes in a deep breath. And another. But the pain doesn’t subside.

“-toki? Gintoki!”

_Gintoki?_

“Yorozuya, are you okay?”

“Damn gorilla!”

The voices bombard him all at once - they had been bombarding him, but he can finally discern the words. It doesn't take him long to realize that they aren’t calling him _Shiroyasha_ and once he hears ‘gorilla’ and ‘pee,’ everything hits him like a brick wall - a thick, heavy, rough wall - and it knocks the breath out of him.

He laughs. It’s choked and painful but he can’t help it. Because _damn it damn it damn it_. Everyone quiets down as they watch Gintoki chuckle between stuttered breaths. Slowly, he slumps, collapsing and rolling onto his back, an arm over his eyes to protect them from the bright sun (or so he tells himself.)

“Gin-san!”

“Gin-chan!” The children call and they soon pile on top of the man. He hisses and bites back a stinging remark - it burns, his skin feels too tight, too - _ah,_ he’s sunburnt - of course. He didn’t put on sunscreen. “Stupid Gin-chan. Follow your own rules!”

“Are you okay, Gin-san?” Gintoki takes his arm away and tries to open an eye but pain shoots across his eyelids, pooling at the corners in little embers. _Oh,_ the salt from the water.

“You idiot, opening your eyes underwater,” Hijikata admonishes as he presses a cold bottle of water to the man’s palm. “You gotta rinse them out.”

“Yeah yeah.” He croaks from a raw throat. “Gerroff me!” He growls at the kids and kicks at them. They laugh heartily but if Gintoki had opened his eyes, he would have seen the fear. The confusion.

“Come on, Captain Katsura will help with the rinse!” The man calls and rolls Gintoki up. The man obeys, too numb to fight and those strangely feminine hands control him all to well. He even manages to stand, albeit on unsteady legs that shake in the aftermath of _that._ But it's Zura and he obeys, stumbling along and Katsura offers a shoulder to lean on. Blearily, Gintoki lets the man half drag him towards an umbrella.

When they stop, Gintoki collapses onto the towel below. But when he tries to pry open an eye, Katsura's quick to order against it.

“Zura,” he croaks, "is Kagura-"

“Boss is fine. Although she probably won’t be swimming for a while.”

“Ah.” Gintoki clears his throat but winces, the rawness leaving him wordless except for the occasional wheeze. They sit in silence as Katsura opens the bottle.

“Plug your nose.” Gintoki silently obeys and allows Katsura to tilt his head up. “Okay, open.” Gintoki obeys and holds his breath as Katsura runs some water on his eyes. He blinks a few times at the odd feeling that he decidedly _hates_ , but he’s glad he plugged his nose. Katsura stops and Gintoki winces at the grains behind his eyes but he can see now. The world isn't so blurry and the light doesn't hurt as it had before. He looks across the bright beach, and while it's still somewhat blinding he spots people wading in shallow waters. 

“Zura-”

“One more time.” He’s gentle but firm and Gintoki silently obeys. He plugs his nose and accepts the odd feeling as he blinks out some more particles of sand. Once Katsura's done, he gives his head a firm shake and Katsura gently presses the bottle to his hand. The rest of the water he uses to calm his aggravated throat. Or he tries to, but at the first tentative sip his body forcibly expels it. He coughs and sputters but Katsura hardly reacts except to take the bottle and pat his back. Few times has Gintoki been so thankful that this friend has yet to change.

They watch everyone in silence. But the playing has grown subdued and Kagura sits guiltily on the sidelines as Otae reapplies her sunscreen.

“You gave them quite a scare.”

“I did? _She_ gave _me_ ‘quite a scare,’ damn. She’s not gonna swim ever again,” He grumbles but he knows he’s lying to himself. She seemed so happy swimming, he can’t take that away from her.

“I’m sorry.” Katsura says after a moment and Gintoki whips his head to stare at his old friend.

“Eh?”

“We left you.” He admits softly and their conversation gains a secretive tone. “What happened-”

“Does it matter?” Gintoki picks at his nose and flicks it away, but his indifference doesn’t convince Katsura in the slighest. They're both more than aware of that. 

They also know that Katsura won't press any more. At least, not today. 

“Thank you.” Gintoki doesn’t respond but instead he groans, stands, and heads towards the pouting yato.

And if he feels a weight lift off his back at the words, he doesn’t mention it. And as he consoles Kagura and pushes her into the water, his heart only seizes for half a second before she pops up with a happy smile.

 _Thank you_.

He smiles at Kagura before taking a spot on shore and fixing a hat on his head. Tentatively, Tae offers him sunscreen and he nods, a muted smile spreading across his lips.

 **-** **_Extra Scene -_ **

Kagura and Shinpachi steal secretive glances back at their boss, glances that don’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

“So, Danna _can_ swim,” Sougo states as he wades in the shallow waters. He watches the clouds drift by and shamelessly closes his eyes. Kagura doesn't respond, the words ringing hollowly and her gaze drifts down. Shinpachi can't tear his eyes from her and her bent form. It isn't long before they're both slouched, postures oddly defeated for the Yorozuya. With a sigh, Hijikata heads closer to them and sits.

“These things happen.”

“Eh?” Kagura pops her head up and Shinpachi silently follows.

“There are times when people get stuck,” He says softly and steals a glance to Gintoki. The man's too secretive for his own good but Hijikata knows Gintoki won't explain it. Better to get it out of the way.

He doubts he's wrong. After all, he was the one to grab Gintoki's shoulders, tried to settle the man and move him to his own space. The moment he'd flinched away, Hijikata knew something was wrong.

The words to follow proved it. 

(It made his stomach drop and he'd let go of the man, hands snapping away and palms open. Not that Gintoki had been present enough to notice.)

“Stuck?” Kagura asks innocently but Shinpachi seems to have understood.

“In the war.” Considering that the Shinsengumi know of Gintoki’s Shiroyasha status, he isn’t worried about some huge reveal. After a moment, Hijikata nods.

“Yeah. Stuck in memories.”

“But he was fine, then he just...” Kagura recalls and the gloom returns to her eyes. “Was it my fault?”

“No, no it just happens. Some things can pull them back to the past.”

“But what-”

“Don’t worry about it. He’ll be fine,” He states as he leaves the girl. He saw the question in their eyes and he thinks he knows the answer.

After the war, Gintoki had been captured and was sentenced to be executed. Gintoki was obviously triggered into falling into some sort of torture session. Although the Shinsengumi doesn’t often deal in torture, Hijikata has found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place where he'd been involved in one way or another.

He never let Kondo do any of that.

He had seen waterboarding - or rather simply keeping someone on the brink of drowning. Seen the victims cry out and beg. Seizing with their heads submerged, gasping for air and put back under before they could get a full breath. When put back in their cells, Hijikata had watched them just heave and cough as though they could still feel water in their lungs. Like it never left.

Everyone always broke under that. Eventually. Drowning was nothing but painful and terrifying. A death of spasms before an eerie, hollow calmness. Sometimes, they'd break midsession, sputtering out answers and betraying their friends. Other times, they'd rock in their cells and quietly respond, muttering codes between the shakes of perpetual drowning. 

_I don’t know._

He peeks back at Gintoki and finds the man conversing with Katsura (that stupid disguise. Since they’re off duty, they’ll let it slide. Of course it has nothing to do with the incident. Not at all.)

He had always thought that form of torture was inhumane but guaranteed.

He partially wonders if they ever got the man to break, but he knows he’ll never ask.

**Author's Note:**

> No, they don't bring it up again. The next time the Yorozuya goes to the beach, they don't ask Gintoki. He takes them because he knows they wanna go. Selfless bastard.


End file.
